1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarming devices and, more particularly, to alarming devices that alert through stimulating multiple human senses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alarming devices protect people from a variety of dangers. Examples of common household alarming devices include smoke detectors, carbon-monoxide detectors and burglar alarms. In addition to warning of danger, alarming devices are also used to alert people of events. For example, a ringing telephone alerts of an incoming telephone call. Similarly, a doorbell alerts that a person at the door.
Often alarming devices produce an auditory signal as a means to alert, but for the deaf and hard of hearing, auditory alarming devices do not suffice. Similar problems arise for the blind with alarming devices that produce light as a means to alert. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below, and the supported teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0008153 to Albert discloses a way home safety and security are provided using a bedside unit to monitor an audible personal security pendant and to send notification signals to the appropriate communication site. Improved reliability is achieved by comparing a stored signal signature to the real time digital pattern representing sounds received using digital acoustic signature recognition technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,714 to Fray discloses an alarm system, comprising a smoke detector, a smoke detector output relay, a recording switch, a microphone, a digital recording and a play back device, a timer/pulse generator, a pulse counter, a number of speakers, an amplifier and an alarm tone generator, and the method of operation of the alarm system are presented. The smoke detector output relay activates a printed circuit that is powered off the smoke detector at two different points. The recording switch, when activated, allows a voice message to be recorded through the microphone on a digital recording and play back device. The timer/pulse generator starts when activated by the smoke detector output relay. The timer/pulse generator then sends timed pulses to the pulse counter that controls output of the digital recording and play back device, i.e. a verbal message, and of the alarm tone generator. The controlled output of the digital recording and play back device and of the alarm tone generator is then sent to the amplifier. Then, the output of the amplifier is sent to the number of speakers which send messages and tones, alerting by standing individuals of presence of fire or smoke. The messages and tones may be repeated until the alarm system is reset.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,759 to Sulkoski, et al. discloses an apparatus to alert a deaf person made up of an alarm device such as a smoke detector adapted to vibrate when actuated by smoke and a transmitter having a vibration sensor connected to the transmitter. The vibration sensor is supported in engagement with the smoke detector and adapted to sense the vibrations of the smoke detector and to transmit a signal to a remotely located receiver. The receiver has a vibrating reed with a tacticle member on its end for engaging a person to alert him when the receiver causes the reed to be vibrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,805 to Curl, et al. discloses a smoke detector of the designed to warn hearing impaired persons of fire or smoke. A small, attractive, and inexpensive wall or ceiling mounted unit houses a dual chamber ionization detector, piezoelectric alarm horn, and a high intensity xenon strobe unit producing approximately 130 candela. In one embodiment, it is powered only from standard 120 volt AC power, although an internal battery standby version and low voltage D.C. version are alternative embodiments. The unit is furnished with a surface mount housing. It can easily be moved from room to room as required and it is intended to be easily hung on the wall about a foot from the ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,833 to Smith discloses an improved actuator device which comprises a combination of activators, switches, indicator lights and power outlets for providing an alarm to those persons of impaired hearing. The device comprises a housing which has electrical power supplied thereto and switches for transmitting the received electrical power therefrom. An indicator circuit is provided to signal the activation capability of the device. Associated with the device is a pneumatic pressure switch which is activated when increased pneumatic pressure is applied to the switch, pressure being applied through a squeeze bulb and tubular conduit connecting the squeeze bulb to the switch. Other indicators and sensor switches can be associated with the device to alert one of impaired hearing to multiple dangerous situations or events.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include: not adequately alerting sensory impaired people, not adequately directing the person to safety and not adequately directing emergency personnel to the person.
What is needed is an alarming device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.